Back to My Nerdy Days, a glee fanfiction
by Klainelover1997
Summary: Blaine gets pink eye one day and is forced to relive his middle school days.


Back to My Nerdy Days

Blaine had hoped that the nerdy boy image he once sported would remain in the past and that Kurt would never find out about how he really looked. In the beginning of middle school, he hadn't figured out gel yet and he had horrible eye sight and was forced to wear giant square glasses to hold his very strong eyeglass prescription. If his appearance wasn't enough he was short and gay. The bullies really ate him up; he was one of their favorite targets. Then after Sadie Hawkins, Blaine was determined to start over at Dalton. He cut his hair much shorter and learned how to gel it. He also went to his eye doctor and got contacts. He couldn't change the fact that he was still short and still gay, but at least his outer appearance wouldn't look like the nerd he once was.

Blaine hadn't thought about that unhappy boy in a while, until history began to repeat itself. In the morning his eye looked puffy and red and it itched like crazy. It was definitely pink eye. He tried to get his contacts in his eyes, but once he got it in it burned so badly that he was forced to take it out. He couldn't go to school without his contacts. There was no way he would be able to see in any of his classes, so he reluctantly pulled open his desk drawer and pulled out the giant, square glasses and positioned him on his face. Then he went into the bathroom and reached for his hair gel bottle. He turned it upside down and squeezed it but nothing came out. "No, no this can't be happening." Blaine said quickly as he desperately tried to shake any amount of gel from the bottle, but had no luck. There was no way he could go to school looking like this. He could fake sick, plus the pink eye had to draw some cause for a doctor visit. So, he pulled on his long bathrobe and grabbed a tissue and walked downstairs. His mom was standing at the stove making breakfast.

"Mom?" he whined in his best sick voice. Lila Anderson turned around and looked back at him.

"Oh baby, are you okay?" She said as she hurried over to him.

"I don't feel good." Blaine answered back with an exaggerated fake cough into his elbow.

"What hurts baby?" she asked back.

"My eye hurts, and I think I have a fever." He replied trying to sound as sick as he possibly could.

"Okay, I'll make you a doctor's appointment, but their only open after three o'clock so do you think you can tough it out at school? You have that glee club assignment today right?" she asked. Now he was stuck. He really did have an important glee club assignment, but he couldn't go to school looking the way he did.

"I… I umm." Blaine stammered.

"Please, sweetie I know you can do it. You've been talking about this performance all week. Try to push through it." She said as she placed a kiss on his forehead and walked off with the phone and that was that. There was no way out, so he walked quickly upstairs and pulled on some clothes and tried his best make his hair look as good as it could, but it still looked like a train wreck. Now, the same nerdy boy was looking back at him from his bedroom mirror.

Once Blaine arrived at school he instantly hurried over to his locker and buried his face. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. Maybe, if he worked really hard he could get the nurse to send him home. He tried to grab his books quickly, but Kurt had already caught up to him.

"Hey stranger" He said sweetly.

"Hi" Blaine murmured back still looking into his locker.

"Are you alright? You seem off?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just late." Blaine said before grabbing his books and hurrying off never bothering to look up. Kurt was left standing at Blaine's locker wondering what he had done to piss Blaine off. Blaine tried to go straight to the nurse's office. He went in and told her what was wrong, but she belittled him.

"Your mother made you an appointment and you don't have a fever so I can't send you home." The nurse told him. Blaine nodded and headed off to class. He was lucky enough to not have any classes with Kurt until glee club so he toughed it out. Then when it came to Glee club, he knew the jig was up. He was going to have to face Kurt. He walked into the choir room and everyone seem to stop and stare at him, but he notice that Kurt wasn't their yet.

"Whoa dude, what happened?" Finn asked. If anyone was going to point out Blaine's flaws, it was Finn. Blaine was so sick of him.

"Nothing, maybe I chose to look like this." He said sarcastically.

"Dude, I'm just saying you don't look like yourself. You don't need to get bitchy with me." Finn replied. Blaine scoffed. "What?" Finn said in an angry tone.

"You're such a hypocrite." Blaine seethed through his teeth.

"What do you say to me?" Finn said angrily getting up from the chair he was in.

"You tell ME not to get bitchy with you. You're horrible to me every single day and I'm so sick of it." Blaine said.

"Wow, sorry. It's not my fault that I wanted to know why you look like a giant nerd instead of your perfect attention whore self." Finn said. Everyone in the glee clubs mouths dropped including Blaine's as tears formed in his eyes.

"What the hell did you just say to him?" came a voice from the doorway. It was Kurt's. Blaine was beyond embarrassed. He grabbed his bag and bolted from the room. He could hear Kurt yelling from down the hall. He ran towards the back of the school and onto the staircase. No one ever went there so he knew he was safe. He sat on the steps and just cried. It was like he was back in middle school in Westerville. He felt like that nerdy little boy who got bullied every day, the same boy who almost took his own life because it got to be just too much. Suddenly he felt someone sit down next to him.

"Blaine sweetie look at me." The voice said who was obviously Kurt. Blaine shook his head the tears still streaming down his face. "Look at me." Kurt demanded. Slowly, Blaine looked up.

"Why are you here?" Blaine said

"What do you mean?" Kurt questioned.

"I look like a nerd, and this is what I really look like, so why are you still here?" Blaine said.

"I am here because I love you. I love you, not your outer appearance. I love your leadership qualities, and the way you can make me laugh. I love how you act like a puppy when you get excited about something and how you put your all into anything you take on. I love how you make me feel loved and special. You see me for who I really am, not my outer appearance but me. For the record, there is nothing wrong with the way that you look. I think that it's a nice change. I can finally touch this gorgeous head of curls that you always hide from me and even though those glasses hide away your beautiful eyes they look absolutely stunning on you. I love you for you, your amazing outer appearance is just a delightful bonus" Kurt said a smile on his face. Blaine let out a smile chuckle as a smile came over his face. Kurt pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Oh and didn't I ever tell you? I have a special thing for nerdy looking guys." Kurt whispered seductively into Blaine's ear. Blaine smiled and reached down for Kurt's hand. Kurt grasped his hand back and helped him up from the dirty tear covered staircase and they walked hand in hand back to the choir room.


End file.
